Brille brille petite étoile
by Croc'Sushi
Summary: En plein milieu de la guerre, voilà qu'une mystérieuse catastrophe frappe certains alliés et des membres de l'Axe. Sauront-ils faire une trêve pour conjuguer leurs efforts et trouver l'origine de ce chaos avant que leurs chefs s'aperçoivent de ce qui se passe ? Sûrement. Mais pas sans mal ni situations cocasses... pour notre plus grand plaisir !
1. Chapter 1

_**Brille, brille, petite étoile...**_

 _ **Chapitre 1: A vouloir être trop gourmand...**_

C'est étonnant comme les choses les plus insignifiantes sont souvent celles dont on entend le plus parler. Par exemple, la rumeur racontant comment le vœu de Italie 'Veneciano' (souhaitant qu'Angleterre soit frappé d'une soudaine et foudroyante migraine le rendant inapte à lancer un assaut pendant la seconde guerre mondiale) s'était miraculeusement réalisé, avait fait pour ainsi dire, le tour du monde.

Amérique ayant été témoin de ce "miracle", était rentré chez lui ce soir là non sans avoir répandu la nouvelle à tous les "Alliés" présents, clamant avec enthousiasme que Angleterre n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi 'cool' qu'avec une étoile à moitié enfoncée dans le crâne (au grand dam de la nation britannique).

"- Vraiment ?; S'étonna France quand Amérique eut fini de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Il n'avait jamais cru a tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la magie, à moins qu'on parle de la "magie de l'amour", mais il croyait en Dieu et aux miracles et il décida de voir en cet étrange incident un châtiment divin bien mérité... un véritable cadeau du ciel.

Une fois l'américain parti, France rentra dans sa tente, soucieux d'être de retour avant qu'il ne fasse trop noir. Il fila droit vers le petit cellier secret où il conservait ses bouteilles de vin, comme il en avait l'habitude chaque soir.

Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander à quoi ce cher Arthur pouvait ressembler quand il a été assommé par cette étoile, s'il avait été blessé...

Quoi ? Non non non non. Il n'était pas inquiet pour lui. Pas du tout.

Il se demandait surtout quelle avait été sa réaction... Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir manqué tout ça, voilà tout. Angleterre avait été plus mesquin que d'habitude ces temps ci après tout, donc il estimait qu'il avait tout à fait le droit de se réjouir de son infortune.

Et peut-être même en rajouter une couche ? Pour faire bonne mesure.

"- Je me demande si Dieu m'accorderait également un vœu semblable... ?"

L'incarnation de la France tourna son regard vers le ciel étoilé, et prononça son souhait avec un grand sourire.

"- Je souhaite que le pire cauchemar d'Angleterre s'exauce ! Et s'il vous plaît, n'y allez pas de main morte !"

Et là dessus, il porta un toast, puis rit aux éclats.

* * *

Biélorussie avait suivi son grand frère Russie à son insu avec la plus grande discrétion.

Elle n'y était pour rien si elle était toujours inquiète pour lui et avait le besoin d'être constamment à ses côtés. Et puis qui sait si jamais il se blessait ? Non pas qu'elle pense que cela puisse arriver à son frère, lui qui est si fort si beau et si intelligent... bref. Mais on ne sait jamais, non ? Et puis elle n'aimait pas que son frère voit d'autres personnes. A ses yeux il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre qu'elle-même, ou leur sœur Ukraine à la limite, et encore... En tout cas, elle ne permettra jamais à personne de rôder autour de son frère chéri, "Alliés", "amis" ou pas. Personne, personne ne mérite l'affection de son cher grand frère Russie !

Tiens, comme par hasard, voilà cet idiot d'Amerika... Il salue Russie comme s'il était un vieil ami, en lui tapant l'épaule et en riant fort et ce spectacle rend Biélorussie folle de rage. Elle serre le manche de son couteau très fort pour se retenir de bondir hors de sa cachette et poignarder l'américain.

Mais... de quoi parlent-ils ?

Ah... quelque chose de terriblement stupide... un souhait, vraiment ? Tssk. Comment pouvait-on être aussi naïf.

Bon c'est vrai, ça fait quand même un peu rêver. Qui n'aurait pas envie d'y croire ? Mais Biélorussie avait assez vécu pour savoir que les choses qu'on souhaite acquérir ne peuvent être obtenues que par ses propres moyens. Compter sur le ciel, l'occulte, ou même autrui, n'est que sottise et illusion. Mais puisque la jeune fille était absolument déterminée à épouser son frère, elle ne reculerait devant rien.

 _Mariage Mariage Mariage Mariage Marriage Mariage Mariage Mariage Mariage Mariage Mariage Mariage Mariage Mariage Mariage Mariage Mariage Mariage Mariage Mariage Mariage Mariage Mariage Mariage Mariage Mariage Mariage Mariage Mariage Mariage..._

... Hé ? Où sont-ils pass-... Ah zut ! Elle avait été si absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle en avait oublié le plus important. Et maintenant ils étaient partis !

Eh bien puisque c'est comme ça, elle aussi elle demanderait un stupide souhait à cette stupide étoile ! Et il avait intérêt à être exaucé ! Stupide America... Stupide grand frère...

"-Je veux, non, _j'exige_ que mon frère et America ne s'entendent plus sur rien ! Rien du tout ! Qu'ils soient complètement différents ! Tu m'entends, maudite étoile !?"

Dans le ciel noir, une étoile sembla lui cligner de l'œil.

* * *

"- _Fratellone ! Fratellone~!_

"Qu'est ce qu'y a encore, connard? Tu vois pas que j'suis occupé là !? A cause de toi et du bouffeur de patates, j'me retrouve en première ligne contre l'aut' soiffard anglais demain, 'tain d'merde !"

"Vee, ne te fâche pas Romano, j'ai une super nouvelle ! C'est vrai, je te jure !"

"Quoi, le bouffeur de patates a clamsé ? Ou attends, c'est France ? Oh non non je sais ! Nos savants ont enfin trouvé le moyen de te faire pousser un cerveau, c'est ça hein ? Dis moi que c'est ça... "

"Non, non fratellone, rien de tout ça mais...

" Alors ça m'intéresse pas. Maintenant dégage, j'ai du boulot.

" Mais Romano, Angleterre ne sera pas là !"

"... _Che cosa ?_

" _Si_! Figure toi qu'hier soir j'étais avec Allemagne et il y avait plein d'étoiles dans le ciel et tout à coup une étoile filante est passée et alors j'ai souhaité très très très fort pour que Angleterre tombe malade et l'étoile à réalisé mon vœu ! Tu ne trouves pas ça formidable ? Veee ! "

"... Wouah... ça-ça a vraiment marché... ? Pour de vrai ? Tu n'oserais pas me mentir, hein stupide _fratellino_ !?"

"Ve ! _Si_ , je le jure sur la madone !"

" _Veneciano_... invite les soldats. On fait la festa ce soir !"

"Veeee ! Chouette, chouette, chouette ! Pastaaaa~!"

Et tandis que son frère sautillait gaiement en direction de la cuisine, Romano abandonna son travail avec grand plaisir et remercia le ciel pour ce répit inespéré. Pour quelques jours, peut-être même une semaine ou deux s'il avait de la chance, il pourrait s'adonner à son activité préférée: ne rien faire. Siesta, pasta et pizza à volonté; que demander de mieux ?

L'Italie du sud se sentit si heureux de cette perspective qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rêver à ce que ces jours de paix se prolongent. Mais c'est seulement lorsqu'un rayon de lune caressa son visage à travers la petite fenêtre de la pièce sombre qu'il réalisa qu'il ne perdrait rien à le demander aux étoiles à son tour.

" Je veux que Veneciano et moi on n'ait pas à s'occuper de nos boulots pour... pour... pour le plus longtemps possible, 'tain d'merde !"

"-Bloody git ! Je vais devenir la risée du monde ! J'entends déjà Scotland et les autres se marrer..." Pesta l'anglais une fois rentré chez lui.

Comment allait il se remettre de cette humiliation ? Et comment allait il se présenter aux prochains sommets mondiaux dans ces circonstances ? Décidément, il avait vraiment du rater quelque chose dans l'éducation d'America.

Jetant sa veste dans un mouvement rageur, il entreprit ensuite de monter les escaliers.

Mais une lueur pâle attira son attention, au milieu du séjour.

La lumière réfléchie par la pleine lune était entrée dans la pièce, à travers la fenêtre ouverte, apportant avec elle une brise douce et fraîche. Il pouvait maintenant voir le ciel bleuté, qui lui rappelait France pour il ne savait quelle raison; un ciel constellé d'étoiles où il reconnût parmi elles celle qui fût la source de son désarroi ce soir.

Arthur la fixa longuement, sentant un étrange sentiment d'inquiétude l'envahir peu à peu.

L'étoile semblait avoir... grossi. Ainsi que son éclat.

Un mauvais pressentiment.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2: L'on finit par se mordre la langue !**_

Angleterre fût réveillé par la sensation brûlante, désagréable et familière que laissait les rayons de soleil sur ses paupières closes.

God... ses yeux étaient comme cimentés maintenant.

A tâton, il chercha à s'appuyer sur sa table de chevet pour l'aider à se relever doucement, ne serait-ce que pour s'asseoir, calé contre la tête de lit qu'il savait à l'abri du soleil.

 **CRASH**

"What the bloody hell...!?"

Le vase sur la table de chevet avait volé en éclats.

Il avait seulement voulu se redresser, pourquoi se sentait il si lourd et comme... trop grand dans son propre corps !?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudain, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment en remarquant certains détails que son esprit encore engourdi par le sommeil n'avait pas payé attention:

Il sentait ses cheveux chatouiller sa nuque, et balloter doucement contre ses joues et ses oreilles;

Son odeur corporelle... il ne la reconnaissait pas. Ou plutôt si, mais il n'était pas sensé pouvoir la porter.

"Non..."

Même sa voix !

Dans un élan de panique, il porta ses mains à son visage... ses sourcils ! Ses sourcils épais n'étaient plus là ! Ils avaient été remplacés par des sourcils ordinaires.

Son visage et sa mâchoire étaient devenues plus carrées, son nez plus long, son front dégagé de mèches de cheveux !

"Bloody hell, non... !"

Complètement affolé désormais, il rejeta les couvertures et étouffa un cri d'horreur en regardant son corps: grand et maigre comme il devrait l'être certes, mais aussi subtilement musclé et bien moins subtilement garni !

Sa respiration était irrégulière maintenant, il se sentait au bord de la nausée et de l'évanouissement. Les jambes tremblantes, il accourut dans la salle de bain, manquant de trébucher sur ses pieds deux fois.

Et le miroir confirma ses craintes.

"NOOOOoooOOOOoOO !"

De l'autre côté du campement, des cris semblables firent écho à celui ci.

* * *

Ouais ben si il avait su, il aurait fermé sa grande bouche.

Assis à côté de son frère, tous deux devant Allemagne et Japon qui continuaient de les dévisager avec stupeur, Romano avait raconté (malgré les sanglots de Veneciano qui n'en finissait plus de lui casser les oreilles) tout ce qu'il savait sur cette histoire depuis leur réveil brutal de ce matin.

"... Donc ce que tu essaies de dire, Ita-, euh, Romano... c'est que quand tu t'es réveillé dans votre lit à tous les deux en voyant ton propre visage en face de toi... tu, euh, tu as hurlé et réveillé Ro-, Italie du même coup qui s'est mit à crier aussi."

"C'est bien c'que j'ai dis, connard. Ma parole, t'es bouché ou quoi..." Grommela Romano sans jamais regarder ses interlocuteurs dans les yeux.

Japon n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait: Italie qui parle et qui se conduit exactement comme Romano ! Les yeux d'ambre grands ouverts, les sourcils obstinément froncés et la mine boudeuse... C'était... c'était...

 _"Totemo moe desu yo !"_ S'écria t-il en se levant d'un bond, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et tout son corps tremblant d'excitation.

Oh, les idées que cette situation lui donnaient... il ne le savait pas encore bien sûr mais ces idées seraient un jour largement répandues dans le monde de la bande-dessinée japonaise.

Un léger raclement de gorge remit Japon sur terre, qui, tout rouge, regagna vite un semblant de sang-froid et s'excusa très poliment de son comportement inaproprié avant de se rassoir et prier humblement ses amis de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Chacun fût ravi que leurs maigres connaissances de la langue japonaise n'aient pas permi la compréhension de ce moment aussi étrange que gênant, et ils s'empressèrent de poursuivre.

"Ahem. Romano. Es tu vraiment, à 100% certain que... "ceci" est arrivé à cause de cet incident stellaire sur la personne d'Angleterre...?"

Allemagne n'arrivait pas y croire. C'était tout simplement impossible ! Il n'y avait aucune logique, absolument rien de scientifique dans cette histoire ! Aucun manuel digne de ce nom ne saurait expliquer un tel phénomène et cette idée le rendait plus fou à chaque seconde qui passe.

Impossible ! Impossible ! Les Italiens avaient du décider de le faire tourner en bourrique pour manquer leur entraînement, c'était la seule explication plausible !

Pourtant, pourtant... Romano était bien là, devant lui, dans le corps d'Italie. Et Italie dans le corps de Romano, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Rien n'indiquait qu'ils jouaient la comédie.

Une fois, Italie avait essayé de se faire passer pour son frère mais il l'avait reconnu immédiatement.

Et cette fois, c'était complètement différent.

"Évidemment, connard ! Comment tu crois qu'ça est pu arriver sinon !?" S'énerva Italie-Romano en regardant la troisième personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde (les deux premiers étant Russie et France) droit dans les yeux cette fois.

Allemagne n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il voyait Italie agir comme ça, l'insulter aussi ouvertement... Il en éprouvait une sensation très désagréable, l'impression d'être rejeté. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça de l'italien, même si ça n'était pas vraiment lui en ce moment... il n'empêche que son cœur se serrait.

"Veeee ! Romano ! Ne dis pas de méchancetés à Allemaaagne !"

"Oh toi ta gueule, hein ! Déjà que tu nous les brises depuis toute à l'heure à chialer comme le con que tu es ! Et arrête de faire cette tronche avec mon visage, ça m'énerve !"

Les deux frères se mirent à se disputer (ou plutôt, Romano pinçait les joues de son frère tandis que ce dernier le suppliait d'arrêter) sous les yeux toujours ébahis de Kiku et Ludwig.

Tout cela était si surréaliste... Le monde était à l'envers. Bientôt, il pleuvrait sûrement des parapluies.

"Ano... Doitsu-san, avez vous une idée de la marche à suivre ?" Demanda gentiment Japon à son allié.

Allemagne sembla réfléchir un instant, les yeux rivés sur les Italies, puis se retourna vers Japon.

"Il faut que nous capturions Angleterre."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3: Une réunion littéralement extraordinaire**_

"Messieurs, nous nous trouvons dans une situation d'urgence !"

A l'intérieur d'une grande tente en toile blanche, une réunion extraordinaire des Alliés avait été convoquée dans le plus grand secret, alors que le soleil se levait à peine sur le campement.

Et cette assemblée fût présidée par nul autre que... _Russie_?

"Bonjour à tous et merci d'avoir si rapidement répondu à l'appel pour "-L'Assemblée **_Extraordinaire_** Top Secrète de l'Alliance-" que moi, America, préside aujourd'hui malgré ce nouveau physique de mastodonte pas très avantageux et même pas cool du tout."

Ici, America qui se cachait sous les traits de Russie, eut besoin de reprendre son souffle.

Ni la voix ni les poumons à qui appartenaient ce corps n'étaient habitués à parler aussi vite et aussi fort. Leur nouveau propriétaire n'apprécia pas ce changement radical.

"Wouah, America... J'ai compris tout ce que tu as dit, pour une fois, aru." Fit Chine qui n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il voyait. "Comment est ce arrivé ?"

Puis il jeta un coup d'œil sur le vrai Russie, maintenant dans le corps d'America, qui se tenait debout sagement en souriant distraitement et il dût retenir un frisson. Tout cela n'était pas naturel. Et même de très mauvais augure. Même lui qui avait plus de 4000 ans d'existence n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre assez longtemps pour voir de ses propres yeux une chose pareille.

"Ton corps est si chaud et confortable, Amerika. Et très jeune aussi. Je ne ressens même pas la fatigue... Ça me plairait bien de garder ton corps plus longtemps, da ?"

 _"Hell no, dude !_ C'est **mon** corps, et je vais le reprendre ! J'en ai besoin pour être un héro ! Parce que franchement, tu m'imagines sauver le monde comme ça, toi ? Ça serait comme si Superman échangeait de place avec Lex Luthor, et je veux pas être Lex Luthor ! La honte, sérieuuux-... argh... kof... kof..."

"Fufu~ Respire, Amerika." Pouffa Ivan en guise de réponse, très amusé par l'attitude de celui qui possédait maintenant son corps original.

"Right. Respire, America. Et trêve de plaisanteries." Intervint Angleterre sous les traits de France, un regard noir fixé sur le russe.

Il repassa sa jambe droite au-dessus de sa jambe gauche, bien assis sur sa chaise, et continua en prenant un air digne.

"Comme tu peux le voir, China, nous avons intervertis nos corps. Comment, nous l'ignorons mais si tu n'as pas été affecté par ce changement alors cela doit signifier que nous sommes sûrement des cas isolés. Du moins, je l'espère..."

Le chinois regarda le blond devant lui, absorbant lentement ses paroles avant de réellement comprendre.

"... _Yīngguó_... ? C'est vraiment toi !?"

"Hélas."

"Hé ! C'est moi qui devrait dire ça ! Tu as vu la taille de ces sourcils ? Et cet uniforme ringard ? Rends moi mon corps sublime, rends le moi ! Je suis sûr que tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Avoue ! "

"What !? Retire ça tout de suite, you bloody wanker ! J'y suis pour rien, moi, dans cette histoire ! Je suis autant victime que toi ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu crois, que j'ai toujours eu envie de ressembler à une fichue grenouille ? Dans mes pires cauchemars, oui !"

"Comment ça, une grenouille ?! Je t'interdis de me comparer avec cet immonde batracien ! Je suis infiniment plus beau que cette chose... tu es juste jaloux ! Et pas la peine de se demander pourquoi, avec ta tête de vilain petit canard !"

"Jaloux, moi ? Tu délires ! Tu te prends pour Adonis peut-être ? Non, non, tu serais plutôt Narcisse ! Pourquoi est ce que tu ne nous ferais pas une faveur à tous en allant faire comme lui et te noyer dans un lac en voulant embrasser ton reflet, hein ? Comme ça, le vilain petit canard que je suis se fera un plaisir de te regarder faire des bulles !"

"Ok, Ok ! On se **calme** !" Cria Amérique en se plaçant entre les deux rivaux, les empêchant ainsi juste à temps d'en arriver aux poings.

Alfred avait pour principe de ne jamais intervenir dans une bagarre (surtout quand ça concernait ces deux là) et préférait s'amuser du spectacle de loin avec un hamburger et un soda dans les mains si possible. Mais cette fois, il était directement concerné dans cette histoire et désirait retrouver son corps au plus vite. L'heure n'était plus aux chamailleries habituelles.

"Je vous rappelle, les gars, qu'on doit absolument retrouver nos corps d'origine avant que nos boss respectifs s'en aperçoivent. Imaginez la panique, alors qu'on est au milieu d'une guerre ! _Come on_ , serrons nous la main et mettons nous vite au boulot pour qu'on puisse tous se sortir de ce pétrin le plus vite possible ! Alright, guys ? Shake your hands !"

Alfred n'attendit même pas qu'ils parlent ou fassent le premier pas, car avant même qu'il eut énoncé ses derniers mots il avait déjà saisi une main et chacun et les forçait l'une dans l'autre.

France et Angleterre grimacèrent de douleur sous la poigne. America ne se rendait pas compte de sa force dans ce nouveau corps, visiblement.

" _Great !_ Maintenant que c'est fait, _let's focus on the problem_. Il faut qu'on trouve comment c'est arrivé pour savoir comment inverser le processus... si quelqu'un à une idée, qu'il lève la main. Ok, je commence ! Je crois que c'est un coup de l'Axe ! Je suis sûr que c'est eux qui sont derrière tout ça; ils essaient sûrement de nous déstabiliser pour nous faire perdre la guerre ! Mais ça ne marchera pas ! Je suis le héro et j'ai déjà percé leur plan à jour, Ha ha Ha Ha ha !"

"Je ne vois pas tellement comment ils auraient pu faire ça, aru... Et puis, même si ça avait été eux, je n'aurais sûrement pas été épargné, non ?"

"Bah ! Ça doit faire partie de leur plan aussi ! Pour mettre la confusion et qu'on ne les soupçonne pas ! Mais ça prends pas: ils t'ont épargné seulement parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui tu aurais pû échanger ta place ! Ha ! Qu'est ce que tu dis de ça ! Je suis un génie !"

"Tu oublies Canada, Amerika." Sourit gentiment Russie.

"... Qui ?" Hésita un instant l'américain, incrédule.

"Canada, pauvre idiot ! **Canada** !" Lui cria Angleterre avec irritation en frottant doucement sa main meurtrie, et arborant un regard chargé de reproche à son encontre.

"Ah oui !" S'exclama l'américain après un gros effort de mémoire. "Canadia. Tiens, au fait, il est où ?"

"Coincé chez lui par une tempête de neige. _Après_ que tu aies décollé _sans lui_ alors que tu étais supposé _l'emmener_ avec toi... mais tu l'as carrément _oublié_ sur le quai. Git."

Alfred déglutit un peu en sentant le regard de Fran-, non, England, lui trouer la peau. C'était plutôt déstabilisant comme sensation. Un regard très différent de celui de France quand il était vraiment en colère... seul son ancien tuteur avait le secret de cette expression si particulière. Et voir celle ci sur un autre visage que celui de ses souvenirs le mettait on ne peut plus mal à l'aise.

D'un point de vue externe, cela semblait surréaliste: France en train de faire les gros yeux à Russie... du jamais vu !

"Si je comprends bien, alors, nous devrions infiltrer le camp ennemi et trouver des preuves de leur culpabilité, c'est ça aru ?"

"C-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !" S'exclama France.

"Tu as une meilleure idée, peut-être ? Je ne crois pas qu'on ai le choix."

"Vous voyez que les héros ont toujours de bonnes idées !" Se réjouit America. "On fonce dans le tas, on les démonte et on les oblige à tout remettre en ordre ! Que du bon !"

"C'est pas ce que Chine à dit, jamais tu écoutes, toi ?! On parle d'infiltration, une opération qui demande discrétion, prudence, organisation et minutie. Un travail d'espion, en somme." Angleterre bomba le torse. "Et heureusement pour nous tous, il y a parmi nous un expert en la matière... j'ai nommé-..."

"France ! Mais oui, bien vu, England ! France, tu bosses pour La Résistance, right ? Ca veut dire que tu as eu souvent l'occasion de participer à leurs opérations sabotage dans les camps allemands ! Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais pour le coup c'est toi l'homme de la situation, cette fois. On compte sur toi !" S'extasia America en tapotant amicalement le dos du français dans la peau d'Angleterre, qui faillit chanceler sous le choc.

"QUOI/WHAT ?!" S'écrièrent France et Angleterre à l'unisson, l'un par effarement et l'autre par outrage.

"I-Il y a sûrement un autre moyen ! Tu ne sais pas à quoi ressemble les camps allemands ! Moi je sais, et en plus tu voudrais que j'y aille tout seul, sans aucun renfort ? C'est du suicide ! Et Japon et Italie-... Bon d'accord, Italie n'est pas vraiment un problème mais bon, Allemagne ne sera pas seul là-bas !"

"La grenouille a raison, pour une fois ! Même en étant exceptionnellement doué en espionnage et infiltration -et bien sûr, je parle de _moi_ ; tout cela ne sert à rien si le camp ennemi grouille de soldats 24h/24." Hissa Angleterre entre ses dents.

"Alors... pourquoi ne pas faire venir l'ennemi à nous, plutôt ?" Suggéra alors Russie.

"Leur tendre un piège, hein aru ? C'est une idée..."

"Ça ne serait pas trop dangereux de les piéger tous les trois ensemble ? S'ils disparaissaient de leur camp sans prévenir et sans laisser de trace, nul doute que leurs troupes respectives viendraient illico les chercher ici, non ?"

"Waouh, deux bonnes idées à la suite. Bravo, frog ! Comme quoi, tu n'es pas encore bon pour la casse finalement !"

"Vas te faire voir chez Grèce, rosbif."

"Ah non, ne recommencez pas aru ! Mais _Fagguó_ à raison: on ne peut pas les piéger tous les trois ensemble. Il faudrait donc en piéger au moins un, le forcer à tout nous dire et le renvoyer dans son camp avant que les autres ne s'aperçoivent de son absence, aru. Mais lequel... ?"

Un ange passe. Et l'évidence est unanime.

"Italie".


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4: Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**_

Pendant ce temps, Allemagne et Japon avaient monté leur propre mission d'infiltration ultra secrète pour capturer Angleterre.

Ils avaient décidé de laisser les deux Italies ensemble au camp pour les couvrir, en leur recommandant bien de jouer leurs rôles.

Allemagne songeait encore avec inquiétude, à la réaction de Romano tandis qu'il attendait en silence dans les buissons le signal de Japon pour faire signifier que la voie était libre.

"Ché Cosa ?! MOI, j'dois jouer son rôle à LUI ? Nan mais t'es pas bien, l'bouffeur de patates !?"

"Doitsu-san. Je dois admettre que je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée..." Suggéra doucement Japon qui ne voyait pas cette situation d'un très bon œil.

"Ouais, écoute ton collègue ! JAMAIS je serais Veneciano ! Jamais je pourrais jouer les fillettes comme lui !"

"Fratellone ! C'est pas sympaaa ! Veeee~!"

"Tu vois ? Tu vois !?" Fît l'aîné italien avec de grand gestes, comme pour prendre l'allemand et le japonais à témoin. "Tu m'imagines courir partout comme un débile avec un drapeau blanc en criant "Pasta", "Veee", et chouiner comme ça ? Et j'te parle même pas de son sourire niais !"

"Allemaaagne ! Je veux pas dire des grots mots et avoir l'air tout le temps méchant comme mon grand frère !"

" Qu'est ce que je disai-... DE QUOI, VENECIANO ?!"

"Vee !"

"Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois, hein Fratellino ? Eh bah puisque c'est comme ça, j'vais te montrer ! Oï ! Le bouffeur de patates ! J'vais le faire, ton truc. J'vais être Veneciano jusqu'à ce vous revenez tous les deux, et vous verrez que personne n'y verra que du feu ! HA ! Qu'est ce que tu dis de ça, enfoiré de frangin ?!"

"Ve... J'en dis que c'est mal parti..."

Romano réalisa soudain son erreur, et aussitôt il changea d'attitude et se racla la gorge, ferma les yeux une seconde pour se concentrer sous les yeux anxieux des trois autres nations.

"VEEEEE ! Ciao, j'm'appelle Vene-... Italie et j'adore les pââââtes ! VEEEE VEEE VEEEE !" Cria Romano avec le plus grand sourire forcé jamais vu sur Terre.

Devant cette caricature plus tragique que comique, Allemagne dût bien se résoudre que cela devrait faire l'affaire... du moins le temps de finir la mission. Lui et Japon avaient intérêt à finir très très vite par contre.

Le pauvre Italie pâlit devant la performance de son frère et se retira ensuite comme un zombi dans sa tente, choqué au plus profond de son âme.

"B-Bien... Allons y aussi, Doitsu-san. A plus tard Romano-kun."

"VEEE ! Ciao ciao Japon et le bouffeur de pat-... j'veux dire, "Allemaaagne"~! VEEEEEE !"

Allemagne se sentit incapable de subir cet affligeant spectacle plus longtemps et pressa le pas, malgré les faibles protestations de Japon qui lui demandait d'aller moins vite.

Retour au présent. Les préparatifs n'avaient pas été long: quelques armes, une corde solide et des tenues de camouflage. Japon avait tenu à utiliser la sienne. Un habit noir et uni qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant... Mais peu importe.

Il fallait maintenant se concentrer sur la mission en cours.

'FUUuuuiii~!"

Le signal. La voie était libre, parfait.

Allemagne sortit de ses buissons en uniforme américain (après s'être juré pourtant de ne plus jamais refaire ça après le fiasco de la dernière fois avec son frère), et sa casquette bien enfoncée sur le crâne, il s'empara d'un tonneau pour faire mine d'être occupé et circuler dans le campement sans qu'on fasse attention à lui.

"Hé, toi là !" Entendit il dans son dos. De l'anglais avec un accent à couper au couteau, français ou russe. Il n'était pas encore sûr.

 _Sheiss._ Qu'est ce qui l'avait trahi ? Il s'arrêta quand même et enfonça sa casquette un peu plus.

"C'est quoi ce tonneau ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'il est sensé être dans la réserve avec les autres."

 _Français._

Du tac au tac, Allemagne répondit en feignant l'innocence.

"C'est que... c'est un tonneau de rhum... pour, euh... l'officier anglais qui a sa propre tente..."

"Aaah, celui là ? Tssk. Ces anglais se privent de rien, hein ? Pendant que nous on doit se contenter de piquette diluée dans l'eau..."

L'allemand ne répondit rien. Mais il comprit par son discours et son uniforme qu'il s'adressait à un lieutenant français.

"C'est la tente tout au fond à droite, après le gros chêne. Parce que "Milord" ne tient pas à se mélanger avec le commun des mortels, tu penses bien !"

Allemagne se contenta de hocher la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et avait peur que s'il parle trop, son accent finirait par se faire remarquer. Mais cela suffit à contenter le lieutenant qui lui rendit son salut avant de tourner les talons.

Et l'allemand pût continuer sa route, soupirant de soulagement.

 _C'était moins une._

Mais au fond à droite, ce n'est pas un mais plusieurs gros chênes qui se dressaient devant lui. Comment savoir lequel était le bon ? Choisissant de se fier à son instinct, il se lança et peu après trouva une tente isolée.

 _Ouf. Il semblerait que ce soit la bonne._

Mais juste pour en être certain, il s'approcha doucement pour jeter un coup d'œil discret à l'intérieur. Et ce qu'il vit le réjouit: Angleterre. De dos. En train d'essayer de revêtir une tenue de camouflage qui n'était pas du tout à sa taille... en jurant en français ? Bah...

En catimini, il se glissa à l'intérieur. La discrétion n'était pas son fort mais sa cible était si occupée à se battre contre son vêtement qu'elle était complètement sans défense. Quand il fût juste assez près, il retient son souffle et se prépara à frapper pour l'assommer.

Mais c'était sans compter sur son ombre, qui en enveloppant sa proie l'alerta.

Heureusement, Allemagne réagit aussitôt et assomma le jeune homme avant que leurs regards ne puissent se croiser. La nation allemande soupira en juchant le corps inconscient sur son épaule et appela tout bas.

"Japon... Japon..."

"Je suis ici, Doitsu-san." Apparu soudain le japonais de nulle part. "J'ai crée une issue juste derrière cette tente, mais nous devons faire vite avant que l'on découvre les soldats assommés."

Un de ces jours Allemagne devra sérieusement savoir d'où tenait le japonais autant de talents. Il avait été si surpris ! Il n'avait même pas senti sa présence !

"Allons y."

"France ! Fraaance ! Tu vas nous faire attendre combien de temps encore-... !?"

Angleterre, toujours dans la peau du français, s'interrompit en voyant la tente vide. Et il trouva cela aussitôt suspect.

"France ! On a pas le temps de jouer à cache-cache ! Alors si t'es là, sors tout de suite d'ici, on a du travail !"

Mais toujours aucune réponse. L'anglais évoqua la possibilité de la petite commission l'espace d'une seconde avant de jeter cette théorie en l'air, en reconaissant la tenue de camouflage qu'il était sensé porter, froissée sur le sol.

Et s'il se concentrait assez fort, il pouvait voir plusieurs traces de pas tout autour. Et alors il n'eut plus aucun doute. Il sortit alors en courant de la tente et à la rencontre des autres alliés qui attendaient plus loin dans le campement.

"L'heure est grave ! France a été enlevé !"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5: Un pour tous...**_

Il était bien plus de midi quand Angleterre-... non, France se réveilla. La tête comme un sac et tous ses muscles engourdis.

"Ah ! Igirisu-san se réveille."

Groggy, il reconnût tout de même la voix de Japon, puis un petit coup d'œil en bas lui rappela que non, il ne faisait pas un cauchemar: il était toujours dans la peau de ce crétin d'Angleterre, et qu'en plus on l'avait assommé... et ligoté, à voir la corde qui entravait ses mouvements.

"Bien. Un peu plus et j'aurais été obligé d'utiliser la manière forte. Nous allons enfin pouvoir l'interroger."

Oh non... il y avait aussi Allemagne ! Cette fois c'était sûr, il avait été capturé ! Encore une fois !

"Ve~ Angleterre fait beaucoup moins peur quand il est ligoté comme ça !"

A ces mots, France cligna des yeux. Avait il réellement reconnût la voix de Romano...?

"Ça c'est toi qui le dis, enfoiré !"

 _I-Italie ?!_

Ouvrant les yeux tout à fait, il reconnût les quatre nations penchées vers lui. Mais quelque chose clochait: Italie affichait une moue contrariée et croisait les bras comme s'il était près de piquer une colère d'une seconde à l'autre, tandis que Romano... se cachait derrière Allemagne avec des yeux inquiets...?!

"Qu'est ce que-..." Commença le français, estomaqué.

"Ve~ Allemagne, pourquoi Angleterre parle en français ?" Demanda Romano, confus, devant le prisonnier qui ouvrait des yeux de plus en plus ronds.

Mais l'allemand l'ignora et garda ses yeux fixés sur l'homme ligoté sur sa chaise.

" Hem-Hem. Angleterre. En vertu des circonstances exceptionnelles qui caractérisent notre situation actuelle, ta capture n'entrera pas en compte pour la guerre en cours mais à titre personnel."

"Personnel ?"

"Hai." Poursuivit Japon avec politesse. "Nous sommes confrontés à un problème extrêmement gênant qui nous oblige à enfreindre nos règles en gardant votre capture secrète. Un problème que nous pensons ne pas vous être étranger."

D'un signe de tête, les deux Italies s'avancèrent. Et à sa grande surprise, Italie brandit un poing rageur devant lui.

"Rend moi mon corps, enfoiré de buveur de thé !"

"S-S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Angleterre... Ve..." Implorait Romano, les mains jointes en prière.

Effaré, France resta silencieux un instant avant de comprendre ce qui se passait:

Les Italies avaient échangé de corps eux aussi. Et tous ici pensaient que lui, non, Angleterre, était le responsable.

"Je-Je ne peux pas vous aider !" S'écria France, tout nerveux, en gigotant sur sa chaise.

Mais Allemagne prit cela comme de la mauvaise volonté et fronça les sourcils.

"Il faut coopérer, Angleterre. Ne nous oblige pas à te forcer." Fît la montagne de muscles en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

"Nous ne désirons pas recourir à la violence !" Essaya de le rassurer Japon. "Aussi soyez raisonnable et défaites la malédiction que vous avez lancée s'il vous plaît."

"Mais... Je ne peux pas ! J'y suis pour rien !"

Allemagne et Japon échangèrent un regard consterné. Il semblerait qu'ils doivent utiliser la manière forte finalement.

Comprenant cela, Italie sous les traits de Romano, tenta de le convaincre une dernière fois.

"Per favore, monsieur Angleterre...! J'aime pas la vue du sang, veee !"

Mais Allemagne prenait déjà un peu d'élan avec son bras pour un premier coup de poing. Terrifié, France se tortilla sur sa chaise et se mit à crier, désespéré.

"JE NE SUIS PAS ANGLETERRE ! JE SUIS FRANCE !"

Le poing s'arrêta juste sous son nez après qu'il ait prononcé ces mots.

Avaient ils tous bien entendus ? Était ce bien à France qu'ils avaient affaire ou bien était ce une tentative de ruse de la part d'Angleterre ?

" Si c'est une tentative de diversion..." Commença Allemagne sur un ton lourd de menaces.

" NON ! Je vous le jure ! C'est bien moi, France !"

"Quoi ? Le buveur de thé serait en fait ce gros pervers de France !?" S'exclama Romano, incrédule.

"Fratellone Francia...?" S'étonna Italie. Et même Japon sembla douter. Tous deux se tournèrent vers la nation germanique, comme pour lui demander la marche à suivre.

"Prouve le." Ordonna alors l'allemand.

"C-Comment ?" Balbutia le français apeuré.

"Ve ! Je sais des tas de choses que seul Fratellone Francia connaît !" S'écria 'Italimano' avec enthousiasme.

"Ben alors vas y, qu'est ce que t'attend !"

"Si, Si... Alors j'y vais: qu'est ce que France aime faire de ses journées ?"

"Euh... bien manger, rencontrer des jolies demoiselles... faire la grève ?"

"Si ! C'est bien France !"

"Idiot ! N'importe qui aurait pu répondre ! Tout le monde sait ça !" Répliqua 'Romanitalie' en claquant son frère à l'arrière de sa tête.

"Romano à raison. Il faut une question à laquelle seul le vrai France peut répondre. A mon tour." Déclara l'Allemand en avançant d'un pas. "Où se situent les quartiers généraux de la Résistance en ce moment ?"

France manqua de s'étouffer d'indignation.

"Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te livrer une information aussi importante !?"

"Tu le feras si tu tiens à prouver que tu es vraiment celui que tu prétends être !"

"Jamais de la vie, non mais oh !"

Japon crût bon d'intervenir avant que la situation ne dérape. "Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux s'en tenir à une question simple et sans risque. S'il vous plaît, Doitsu-san, laissez-moi essayer."

"Je t'en prie, Japon."

"France-san... Il y a quelques temps déjà vous êtes venu me rendre visite avec un présent particulier. Vous souvenez vous de quoi il s'agissait ?"

Visiblement, le japonais voulait tenter une autre approche. Il semblait vouloir croire que la personne devant lui soit réellement France, et c'est pourquoi il lui posa une question si simple et néanmoins valide.

"C'était... un chaton."

Japon sourit. En se relevant il se tourna vers ses collègues et leur annonça qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de France.

Et tout le monde fût définitivement convaincu.

Italie alla même gentiment tapoter la tête de son grand frère français, riant un peu de sa situation. Même Japon ne pût retenir un sourire en songeant comme le français devait avoir du mal à vivre dans le corps de l'homme qui l'avait combattu durant toute son existence.

"Mais comment est ce arrivé ?" Demanda t-il alors, en revenant à leurs moutons.

"Personne ne sait. Pas même Angleterre. Ce matin nous nous sommes tous réveillés dans la peau de l'autre. Il n'y a que Chine qui n'a pas été touché."

"Et chez nous, seulement les Italies... C'est vraiment étrange. Où peut être le lien ?"

"Z'êtes sûrs que c'est pas encore la magie du buveur de thé qui a encore eut des ratés ?" S'enquit Romano, sceptique.

"J'y ai pensé aussi. Mais il a juré aux quatre vents qu'il n'avait lancé absolument aucun sort ces temps ci."

"Et vous l'avez cru..." Maugréa l'italien, pas le moins du monde convaincu.

"Si ce n'est pas l'œuvre de Igirisu-san, alors nous sommes vraiment dans le pétrin: comment savoir ce qui a causé cela ?" Fit Japon en faisant part de son inquiétude.

"Nous nous sommes posés la même question. Et nous avions conclu que c'était peut-être vous qui étiez derrière ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le plan était que j'infiltre votre campement et kidnappe Italie pour le faire parler... Mais le destin en a voulu autrement."

"Je l'ai échappé belle !" S'exclamèrent les deux frères en même temps.

"Oui... et nous ne sommes pas plus avancés maintenant. Il nous faut réfléchir à un nouveau plan, effectuer des recherches. Peut-être qu'une trêve avec les Alliés serait de rigueur, au vu de la gravité de cette situation." Se dit Allemagne tout haut.

"Ouaaais ! Une trêve ! Une trêve ! On va pouvoir manger des pasta tous ensemble, veee-..."

"Mais ferme la, imbécile ! Tu veux que tout le campement t'entende ?!" Gronda Romano en donnant une nouvelle taloche à son petit frère.

Japon hocha la tête. "Il est vrai que nous avons tout intérêt à nous montrer prudents. Personne en dehors de nous ne doit découvrir ce qui se passe. Et surtout pas nos chefs d'état."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai..." Acquiesça Italie à mi-voix.

"Et comment comptez-vous faire ?" Demanda France toujours attaché à sa chaise. "On ne va pas pouvoir jouer au chat et à la souris entre nos deux campements éternellement."

"C'est une bonne question, France-san. Pour ma part, je suggérerais d'envoyer un message aux alliés pour leur expliquer la situation, puis établir un lieu de rendez-vous. "

"Une riche idée Japon, mais tu oublies que tout message radio ou écrit est vérifié par plusieurs officiers avant d'être envoyé. Ça ne peut pas marcher."

Tous contemplèrent un silence en faveur du problème à résoudre en cours. Jusqu'à ce que France s'exclame.

"Il y a un moyen !"

"Vraiment ? Lequel, France-san ?"

"Détachez moi d'abord. J'en ai marre de ces liens et j'ai mal partout !"

Allemagne le détacha, jugeant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger vu les circonstances. Et une fois debout France posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres et siffla très doucement.

Quelques secondes et un bruissement d'ailes plus tard, un grand pigeon blanc entra dans la tente par une petite lucarne et s'installa aussitôt sur l'épaule du français sous les yeux ébahis des autres nations.

"Messieurs, je vous présente Pierre. Pierre, dis bonjour !"

L'oiseau gazouilla et sembla même incliner la tête en guise de salut. Et France continua.

"Pierre est mon ami et un excellent pigeon voyageur, capable de faire de très longues distances. Alors les quelques kilomètres qui séparent nos deux campements seront un jeu d'enfant, n'est ce pas Pierre ?"

Un nouveau gazouillis.

"Subarashii, France-san ! Grâce à vous, nous avons une chance d'accomplir notre objectif !" S'enthousiasma Japon, ravi et impressionné des talents de dressage de la nation française.

"Je dois avouer que je suis surpris." Ajouta Allemagne avec un sourire. "Tu as encore plus de ressources que ce que je pensais."

France lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire narquois qui, avec les traits d'Angleterre, était aussi charmant que surréaliste.

"Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Envoyons vite ce message de trêve !" Dit Italie en s'efforçant de modérer se joie tandis que Romano restait muet, les bras croisés, indifférent à la réjouissance générale.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6: ...Tous pour Sa Génialité !**_

Dans l'autre camp, Amérique se mordait les doigts de son impuissance. France avait été enlevé quasiment sous son nez, sans doute par l'Axe, et il n'avait aucun moyen de le ramener.

A un moment Angleterre avait suggéré de finir le travail que France avait entamé, mais Amérique avait décrété qu'un allié perdu était déjà de trop, alors il n'y en aurait certainement pas deux.

Mais il fallait l'admettre, aucun des plans qui avait été proposé jusque là n'avait tenu la route. Et alors les voilà tous coincés dans la même tente à attendre un signe de vie de l'Axe.

"Nous avons tous signé un papier stipulant que nous serions en pleine réunion stratégique pour la journée, voire deux. Mais passé ce délai, ou bien on viendra nous chercher, ou bien on viendra nous poser des questions... L'un dans l'autre, on est dans la panade aru."

"Inutile de nous le rappeler, Chine..." Grogna America à son adresse.

"Je ne fais qu'essayer d'aider aru !" S'indigna l'oriental.

"Doit on vraiment tous rester ensemble dans la même tente ? Parce que si vous vous disputez tout le temps, je vais être triste... kol kol kol..."

Message reçu: Vous me collez une migraine monstrueuse alors fermez là ou bien je vous massacre tous.

Seul America ne sembla pas avoir capté, et répondit du tac au tac.

"Oui, on le doit. Nous séparer fait de chacun d'entre nous une cible facile une fois complètement isolée. On a déjà perdu France comme ça. Il est hors de question qu'on perde quelqu'un d'autre."

"Tout de même." Insista Angleterre. "N'y a t-il rien d'autre qu'on puisse faire qu'attendre ? J'en ai assez de me tourner les pouces."

"Ben va boire du thé."

"Insolent petit-..."

Une brise fraîche entra soudain dans la tente, amenant avec elle un oiseau blanc qui tournoya autour de ses occupants en roucoulant, avant de se poser sur une table.

"Quel bel oiseau..." Complimenta Russie en s'approchant. "Ah. On dirait qu'il a un message, da."

Amérique et Angleterre accoururent aussitôt, l'américain n'hésitant pas à brutalement écarter le russe de son passage.

"Je le reconnais !" S'écria Angleterre en retirant le message de la patte de l'oiseau. "C'est le pigeon voyageur de France !"

"Et qu'est ce que ça dit ?" Le pressa Amérique, pas très content de ne pas avoir prit le message en premier.

Le pauvre ne se rendait pas compte du danger qui planait littéralement au-dessus de sa tête.

"Kol Kol Kol Kol Kol Kol Kol..."

"Je vais vous le lire." Déclara l'anglais en se tournant vers son public, ignorant les cris étranglés de son ancien protégé derrière lui.

* * *

"J'ai faiiim...!"

"Ferme la, j'ai encore plus faim que toi !"

"Ah, il est vrai que nous avons passé l'heure du déjeuner depuis longtemps... je pense que nous avons de quoi préparer à manger dans cette tente. Doitsu-san, si vous me permettez ?"

"Accordé. Fais comme tu voudras, Japon."

"Merci de me faire confiance." Dit le japonais en courbant humblement la tête.

"Oy, c'est pas bientôt fini toutes ces politesses ? C'est lourd à la fin ! Me dites pas que c'est toujours comme ça ?!"

"Vee, Japon est vraiment très à cheval sur l'étiquette tu sais, fratellone. C'est dans sa nature ! Pas vrai, Japon ?"

"H-Hai, je suis déso-"

"RAAaaah ! Encore une SEULE politesse et je hurle !"

"Veuillez m'exc-... je veux dire, euh..."

"Italie. Fit Allemagne d'un ton las. Pourquoi n'irais tu pas chercher de la vaisselle propre dans la tente d'à côté ? Et prends ton frère avec toi s'il te plaît..."

"T'essaies de te débarrasser de moi, hein, foutu bouffeur de patates ?!" S'énerva encore Romano, déformant les traits d'ordinaires si joyeux du visage qu'il portait désormais.

"Compris ! On y a, Fratellone !" Réagit aussitôt Italie en empoignant son frère d'un bras et adressant un salut militaire à Allemagne de l'autre.

"Hé, me tire pas comme ça...! Et j't'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de sourire comme ça avec mon visage ! Et puis ouvre les yeux, cazzo !"

Les protestations outrées se firent de plus en plus atténues et très vite, un silence agréable flottait dans l'air accompagné du doux fumet de riz parfumé que Japon préparait.

France et Allemagne laissèrent échapper un long soupir en même temps. Ils échangèrent alors un regard, et alors l'ombre d'un rictus se dessina sur leur visage. De toute évidence, ils pensaient tout deux la même chose: Enfin un peu de répit.

France osa même une plaisanterie. "On ne s'y fait pas, n'est ce pas ?" Fît-il en levant l'un de ses épais sourcils anglais.

"Aux Italies ? Jamais." Répondit l'allemand en secouant la tête.

"Alors... pourquoi ne pas montrer un peu de compassion à Grand Frère qui a toujours partagé leur vie ?"

Allemagne se rabroua aussitôt, son expression sévère retrouvant sa place.

"Bien tenté, 'Angleterre'. Mais tu n'arriveras pas à me changer: j'irais au bout de cette guerre et je la gagnerai. D'ailleurs, je l'ai déjà pratiquement gagnée..."

"J'aurais essayé. Haussa t-il simplement des épaules avec un sourire insolent. Mais tu dois savoir... chez moi il y a un dicton qui dit qu'il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, mon cher !"

"Reste à savoir si tu seras encore là pour la vente..."

Japon les interrompit à ce moment en apportant un plateau plein de boulettes de riz.

"Navré de vous avoir fait attendre." S'excusa la nation du Soleil Levant. Devant le regard curieux des deux européens, il présenta promptement ses créations.

"Voici des onigiris, un plat très simple et néanmoins très nourrissant de mon pays. Malheureusement, nos ingrédients étant limités, j'ai dû m'en tenir à une recette sommaire et peu conventionnelle; aussi veuillez me pardonner si je n'ai pu farcir mes boulettes de riz avec de simples miettes de thon et un peu de mayonnaise. J'espère tout de même que ce sera à votre goût."

"Du riz et du poisson... Si ce n'est que ça, aucune raison de s'inquiéter voyons !" Rit France en tapant gentiment l'épaule de leur cuisinier du jour.

"Danke, Japon." Le remercia Allemagne en saisissant une des boulettes (la plus grosse), il se sentait vraiment affamé maintenant qu'il avait senti l'odeur de la nourriture.

Au moment où France en prit un à son tour, les Italies déboulèrent bruyamment dans la tente mais ils arrêtèrent aussitôt leur dispute en voyant que le festin avait commencé sans eux.

Romano en fût si choqué qu'il fît tomber les écuelles en métal qu'il avait porté de très mauvaise grâce, entassées les unes sur les autres.

S'ensuit une nouvelle scène de colère terrible, qui obligea Japon à refaire trois autres fournées de Onigiris rien que pour satisfaire les italiens (enfin surtout Romano).

Quand ces derniers eurent la bouche assez pleine pour qu'ils ne puissent pas parler, Allemagne qui jetait des coups d'œil anxieux entre la pendule et la fenêtre depuis un moment déjà, finit par s'impatienter.

"Qu'attendent-ils pour répondre à la fin, ce n'est pas sérieux !"

"Pour une fois j'suis d'accord avec le gros tas de muscles !" Dit Romano la bouche pleine, tout en repoussant son double qui essayait de récupérer la boulette de riz que l'aîné venait de voler sans aucun scrupule.

" _Grand Frère_ aussi en a assez d'attendre, enfermé ici... Mais d'accord ou pas, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire sinon attendre, _n'est ce pas_?"

"... Il est très perturbant d'entendre Igirisu-san parler de la sorte." Murmura Japon en réprimant un frisson.

"Et dire que le temps joue contre nous. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment la situation pourrait dégénérer davantage..." Se désespéra la nation germanique.

Soudain, un rire terriblement familier résonna dans tout le campement. Un rire qui se rapprochait de leur tente à toute vitesse, et dont le porteur avançait d'un pas bruyant.

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir lorsque la tente s'ouvrit alors en grand.

"MA GENIALITE LA PRUSSE EST ARRIIIVEEEEEEEE !"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7: Marche ou Trêve**_

"Une trêve ?" Répéta Amérique d'une voix rauque, en continuant de masser son pauvre cou endolori.

Il faut dire que se faire étrangler par "soi-même" était une expérience traumatisante... Heureusement que Russie s'était vite aperçu que c'était son propre corps qu'il endommageait ainsi; aussi avait-il mesuré sa force.

"C'est ce que j'ai dis." Dit Angleterre d'un ton sec, ayant horreur de se répéter. "Ou bien est ce que tu es devenu sourd en plus d'être un _bloody idiot_ ?"

"... J'ai hâte que France réintègre son corps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'vais supporter ça..."

"Bref." Coupa Chine. "Moi j'ai du mal à croire à leur version de l'histoire. C'est sûrement un piège, aru."

"Peut-être... Mais qu'est ce que tu proposes, dans ce cas ?" Persiffla l'anglais.

"Euh, je... Eh bien tu pourrais commencer par te montrer moins agressif, aru !"

"On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui est emprisonné dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre ! Comment tu te sentirais, toi, si tu avais échangé ton corps avec celui de Japon, hein ?!"

"C'est pas une raison de passer tes nerfs sur tout le monde, aru ! La tension est assez palpable comme ça !"

" La tension ? Quelle tension ?! Tu n'es même pas concerné par cette histoire ! En fait, je me demande ce qui te retiens encore ici !"

"Tu sais quoi, Yingguo ? Moi non plus ! Débrouillez-vous tous seuls, aru !"

Blessé et furieux, Chine quitta la tente de ses alliés sans aucun regard, laissant un silence de plomb derrière lui.

"Tu es fier de toi, England ?" Réagit Amérique en premier, un air désapprobateur sur son visage russe et un ton sévère dans la voix.

"Mais enfin c'est lui qui-... !"

"Shut up !" S'emporta l'américain, encore plus énervé que l'autre ait osé répondre.

Angleterre écarquilla les yeux dans l'expression la plus choquée jamais vue sur le visage de France, abasourdi de se faire crier dessus par son ancien protégé (dans une autre forme ou non). Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, tandis que Russie regardait la scène en silence avec un doux sourire enfantin comme à son habitude.

Amérique inspira, fermant ses yeux dans un effort de calme ou de concentration, puis regarda Angleterre droit dans les yeux.

"Russia et moi allons répondre positivement à cette trêve. Le rendez-vous aura lieu quelque part entre notre campement et le leur, en pleine forêt d'ici une quinzaine de minutes.

Toi tu restes ici au cas où China revient, et tu gardes un talkie-walkie au cas où il avait raison pour le piège."

Pendant son discours, Russie avait calmement écrit le petit mot à l'attention des membres de l'Axe puis attaché à la patte du pigeon effrayé et tremblant.

"Va, va, petit oiseau..." Chantonna le russe en guidant Pierre à la fenêtre. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Amérique se tourna juste à temps pour le voir s'envoler, et Russie adressa alors un grand sourire à l'américain, signalant que la tâche était déjà accomplie.

"Okay... Dit simplement le jeune homme, un peu déconcerté. Allons-y."

Et Angleterre se retrouva alors tout seul. Vraiment seul.

* * *

Silence de mort chez l'Axe devant l'entrée fracassante de Prusse, tous les yeux braqués sur lui, incrédules. Le grand frère d'Allemagne qui n'attendait pas moins qu'un bel accueil chaleureux digne de sa "génialité" abandonna sa pose de super-héros et son sourire figés devant cette terrible absence de réaction.

"Hé ! Pas tous à la fois, surtout !" S'écria t-il, vexé.

"Prusse... que fais tu ici ?! Ne devrais tu pas être en mission chez nous-..."

"Tu parles d'une mission ! Coupa l'homme avec aggravation. Sérieux, West ! De la paperasse ?! Est ce j'ai l'air d'être une précieuse chochotte comme Autriche ? Nan, moi j'suis un homme de terrain, un homme d'action !"

Allemagne se frappa le front.

"Hééé, mais je vois que t'as pas chômé en mon absence ! Z'avez même réussi à capturer Angleterre ? Hey, hey, une minute ! Pourquoi il est pas attaché ?"

Les Italies échangèrent un regard. Celui d'Italie montrait de la nervosité, cherchant de l'aide auprès de son frère. Alors que celui de Romano disait clairement "La flemme !" et il se détourna carrément de la scène.

Quant à Japon, il cherchait encore ses mots.

Prusse tourna alors son attention sur son petit frère mais avant que celui n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, c'est "Angleterre" qui lui répondit.

"Salut, _Prusse_." Le salua t-il d'un ton suave, ponctué d'une élégante petite révérence qui ne manqua pas d'hébéter le Prussien.

"I-Il... ! Pourquoi il fait _ça_ ?! Vous l'avez cogné ou bien...?! On dirait-..."

"Frankreich. Oui, c'est lui." Lâcha Allemagne.

" _WAS ?_ Tu t'es pris un coup toi aussi, West ?! Tu vois bien que c'est pas France, c'est Angleterre !" Prusse commençait à paniquer.

Japon, toujours prêt à porter secours dans les moments de confusion, se jeta dans la mêlée.

"Proisen-san, calmez-vous ! Je vous assure que nous ne nous moquons pas de vous ! La personne que vous avez devant vous est réellement France-san dans le corps d'Igirisu-san."

"Toi aussi, Japon ?!" Cria Prusse encore plus fort, se sentant acculé tel un médecin au milieu d'une pièce remplie de fous-furieux.

" 'Tain, arrête de brailler ! Tu me les brises, connard !"

"I-ITALIE ?!"

"Ve... Romano, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le moment de s'énerver ! Je suis désolé, Prusse."

"RO...MA...NOOO ?" Sa voix montait tellement dans les aigus maintenant qu'il ressemblait trait pour trait à une de ces "précieuses chochottes" qu'il avait tant décrié à peine quelques instants auparavant.

Et France trouva cela tellement amusant qu'il ne pût pas s'empêcher d'en rajouter, assenant le coup de grâce. Il se glissa en catimini derrière le pauvre homme, profitant de sa confusion, et le saisi dans une étreinte à la fois puissante et... plutôt sensuelle. Frottant sa joue contre la sienne, il adopta son ton le plus mielleux.

"Hé, _Prusse_..."

Ce dernier poussa un cri étranglé, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

"Ça te dirait de revivre Austerlitz... dans un lit ?" Miaula t-il dans son plus bel accent parisien, soufflant doucement dans son oreille.

Complètement hystérique, Prusse se dégagea et s'enfuit en hurlant à pleins poumons.

France éclata de rire, fier de son mauvais tour. Mais il déchanta aussitôt lorsque Allemagne lui assena un grand coup sur la tête.

"AaïeuuuhHH ! Bon sang Allemagne, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?!"

"C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! A ton avis que va t-il se passer quand mon frère aura rameuter tous les officiers ici ?" Tonna la nation allemande, furieux.

"Je... mais enfin, personne ne le prendra au sérieux ! Et puis c'était juste une petite blague !" Geignit le français, comme un enfant qui se sentirait injustement grondé.

"Une plaisanterie vulgaire et inutile qui va nous coûter cher ! Il faut que nous partions d'ici en vitesse !"

"Veee ! Mais on a toujours pas reçu la réponse des-..."

Un long roucoulement se fit soudain entendre, précédent l'arrivée de Pierre qui atterrît directement sur l'épaule droite de France. Allemagne s'empara du message avec humeur, en prenant tout de même garde de ne pas blesser l'oiseau au passage. Il n'était pour rien dans les bêtises de son maître après tout.

"Que dit le message, Doitsu-san ?" Demanda Japon tandis qu'il le lisait.

"Ils acceptent la trêve... et nous donnent rendez-vous dans la zone boisée entre nos deux campements sur-le-champ." Annonça l'homme aux yeux bleus d'un ton solennel. "Mais..."

"Mais ? Mais quoi ?!" Rétorqua Romano, pas plus aimable même le ventre plein.

"Mais ils ne seront que deux. Chine et Angleterre ne seront pas présents."

"Ve ? Je me demande pourquoi..."

"Ça pue l'arnaque, ça, j'vous l'dis ! A tous les coups, c'est une embuscade !"

"C'est possible. Mais il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps et Prusse pourrait revenir avec des renforts d'une minute à l'autre. Nous n'avons plus le temps de discuter ! Ramassez tous une arme et suivez-moi !"

Il attrapa cependant France par le col de sa chemise verte.

"Pas toi." Dit il en lui passant de force des liens autour de ses poignets. "Tu restes notre otage au cas où les choses se compliquent."

"Pff ! Quel paranoïa." S'offusqua France faute de mieux.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8: Trêve de blablas**_

Amérique et Russie parvinrent à quitter le campement sans trop de peine, et avançaient maintenant dans la forêt en silence, prenant toutes les précautions pour ne pas se faire repérer. Mais la vérité était que, Amérique ne supportait pas ce silence.

Il se retrouvait tout seul avec le regard de Russie fixé dans son dos, avec son aura menaçante et son stupide sourire sur SON visage à lui !

 _Oh God, faite qu'ils rencontrent les autres très vite !_

"Dis, Amerika..."

Entendre sa propre voix prendre ce ton si doucereux le fit frémir mais il ne le montra pas.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Russia ?"

"Penses-tu vraiment que nous trouverons une solution avec l'aide de l'Axe ?"

"Évidemment !"

"Qu'est ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ?"

"Je le sais parce que je suis un héros, c'est tout ! Alors arrête avec tes questions stupides, geez !"

"Aaah, si tu le dis, Amerika. Si tu le dis."

"That's right ! Si je le dis c'est que c'est vrai ! Maintenant, silence. Tu vas finir par nous faire remarquer !"

"Mais, Amerika, c'est toi qui parle beaucoup trop fort, da."

"Pas du tout !E-Et puis de toute façon, parler m'aide à me concentrer."

"Mais tu viens de dire qu'il fallait être silencieux, da ?"

Amérique se dit qu'il allait craquer. Là, tout de suite. Car maintenant c'était sûr, Russia essayait de le tourner en bourrique exprès ! Et alors ça finirait en pugilat, son corps originel serait complètement fichu et en plus il devra en répondre à son président pour incident diplomatique grave, et la guerre serait perdue ! Et pire encore, il n'aurait plus jamais aucune chance de redevenir "lui-même" et devra vivre sous cette horrible forme pour le restant de ses jours ! A moins que... à moins qu'on le force à prendre la place de Russie au Kremlin alors que lui pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait dans SA Maison Blanche ! Et si... Et si c'était son plan depuis le début, en fin de compte ?! Quelle horreur ! Son pays allait devenir communiste ! La pire chose au monde qui pourrait lui arriver juste après manger un plat cuisiné par England ! NOoooo !

"...-merika ? Amerika ? Nous sommes arrivés, da." Appela doucement Russie en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

Amérique se resaisit aussitôt, et s'écarta légèrement de Russie par la même occasion, prétendant scruter les alentours. Très vite, un bruissement de feuilles juste devant eux capta leur attention.

" _Who's here ?_ "Demanda l'américain d'une voix dure tout en se mettant en garde, portant la main à l'intérieur de sa veste pour en sortir... quoi ? Une pioche... ? Ah oui, il est dans le corps de l'autre rouge, là. Donc, pas de flingue. Super. Wait ! Ce malade se balade avec une fucking pioche dans son manteau ?!

Heureusement, Allemagne s'annonça avant d'apparaître lui aussi une arme à la main.

"Russie ?" Lança l'allemand, surpris que la grande nation de l'Est ait employé de l'anglais.

" _No. It's me, America_." Répondit platement le concerné, agacé d'être prit pour le russe même malgré les circonstances.

Derrière lui, le véritable Russie avança d'un pas, tout sourire tandis qu'il saluait aimablement Allemagne de la main.

"Bonjour, Allemagne."

Ce dernier pâlit.

"C'est... C'est donc vrai... !"

"Comme tu le vois, Germany. Now, où sont tes alliés ? Et France ?"

"Ils sont ici, derrière moi et hors de votre portée à tous les deux... ou tous les quatre, si tout cela n'est qu'un guet-apens pour récupérer France et nous capturer tous d'un même coup de filet."

"Relax, dude ! China et England sont toujours au campement. Y a pas de piège ni rien du tout aujourd'hui: après tout on est dans le même bateau, non ? Sur ce coup là on a tout intérêt à bosser ensemble... sauf si bien sûr votre histoire sur les Italies était bidon et que vous vouliez profiter de notre situation pour nous mettre K.O ?" Riposta le héros du même ton.

Et Allemagne fût forcé d'admettre qu'ils étaient tous bel et bien à égalité. Lâchant un soupir, il rangea son arme en guise de bonne foi.

"Ça va, j'ai compris." Dit il simplement. Puis il fit un signe aux autres cachés dans les buissons tandis que Amérique remettait "sa" pioche en place.

Italie arriva le premier, excité comme une puce et arborant l'un de ses fameux drapeaux blanc avec énergie. Quand Amérique et Russie virent "Romano" agir ainsi, il n'était plus possible de douter la version de l'Axe.

Et cette conviction s'accentua quand le vrai Romano arriva sous les traits d'Italie en maugréant et en traînant les pieds, se plaignant dans un langage grossier d'avoir encore faim, d'avoir trop marché, de recevoir des ordres du "Macho-man en chef"... et de tout en général.

Ensuite vint Japon qui guidait France à travers les broussailles tout en se répandant en excuses et en politesses pour la gêne occasionnée et chaque obstacle rencontré jusqu'à lors sur la route. France avait trouvé ça très drôle au début, mais là plus du tout et suppliait (oui: suppliait) Japon d'arrêter de le traiter comme un invité de marque.

En tout et pour tout, un spectacle digne du roman d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles pour les deux membres présents de l'Alliance.

"... Woa, dude..."

"Fu-fu~! Comme c'est amusant !"

Allemagne toussota et battit des mains pour avoir l'attention de tous.

"Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre ! Que tout le monde s'asseoit en cercle pour signifier le début de la trêve et des négociations !"

"J'allais le dire !" Fit la nation américaine, qui détestait qu'on lui vole la vedette.

Mais personne ne commenta, et tout le monde s'assit. Mais ce fût tout de même France qui ouvrit la bouche le premier.

"Euh... puisqu'on est en trêve, est ce que ce serait possible de me détacher les mains ? C'est un peu pénible, voyez..."

Allemagne fit un signe de tête à l'intention de Japon, et ce dernier défit les liens à l'aide d'un petit canif sans problème.

"Bien. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Qui se rappelle de ce qu'il faisait avant que cette histoire de fous ne commence ?"

Italie leva le bras avec enthousiasme, chose qui n'arrivait d'ordinaire jamais lors d'une réunion des nations mais au moins cette fois, la question posée était à sa portée.

"Veee~! Moi et Fratellone Romano avons fait la fête avec tous nos soldats hier soir ! On a mangé plein de pasta, on a chanté, dansé et bu tout le vin de Napoli que Fratellone avait rapporté ! Même qu'après on a super bien dormi, et puis quand on s'est réveillés... Ta-daaa!"

"Hé, connard ! Tu m'avais dis qu'il restait encore du vin, s'pèce de...!"

"Aaah ! Désolé, Fratellone !"

"Ne recommencez pas, vous deux. Dis nous plutôt, Romano, si toi tu te souviens d'un détail en particulier... n'importe quoi."

"Me parle pas comme ça, bouffeur de patates. Et puis t'façon il s'est rien passé cette nuit là, ducon. On fêtait juste le fait qu'on allait pas revoir l'Angliche sur le champ de bataille avant un bout de temps, c'est tout."

"C'était une super festa !"

"Je vois. Et toi, Frankreich ? Que faisais tu dans la soirée et jusqu'au matin ?"

"Je suis ravi que tu me le demandes, Allemagne. Vous savez tous quel homme raffiné et sensible je suis donc vous ne serez sans doute pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il m'arrive de m'adonner à certains plaisirs fins, quand bien même en tant de guerre. Car voyez-vous, j'ai toujours pensé que quelque soit la situation, un homme se devait de-"

"Abrège !"

"... tsk. Les germaniques, tous des rustres. Donc voilà, je contemplais les étoiles des heures durant avec pour seule compagnie mes pensées, une bonne bouteille de bon vin, un verre, et la musique s'élevant de mon grammophone. Puis je suis allé me coucher, aux alentours de onze heures ou minuit. Fin. Ca te va comme ça ?"

"Nous ne sommes pas plus avancés mais continuons. Russland ?"

"J'ai passé toute la journée d'hier à fuir ma soeur, Belarus, qui m'avait suivi de chez moi jusqu'ici. Ce n'est qu'au coucher du soleil que j'ai réussi à la semer... grâce à Chine qui m'a si gentiment offert l'hospitalité de sa tente. C'est en allant chez lui que j'ai croisé Amerika, qui m'a raconté une histoire très drôle. Et puis Chine et moi avons diné, discuté un peu et avons dormi côte à côte comme de vrais camarades. J'étais très heureux, da."

"Ah... Je t'en prie, Amérique. Dis moi que tu sais quelque chose !" Se désespérait la nation allemande.

"J'ai cru que tu me le demanderais jamais ! D'ailleurs pourquoi c'est moi qui passe en dernier ? Je suis le héro, ma place est toujours Number One en tout !"

"Oh, la ferme..." Grommela Romano dans sa barbe, sans savoir que tout le monde l'avait entendu. Par bonheur, tout le monde choisit de ne pas réagir.

"Ahem ! Donc, je disais: hier soir j'ai passé en revue tous les plans avec mes généraux et officiers, et évidemment, on a trouvé des stratégies de malade ! J'ai téléphoné à mon boss et il avait l'air ravi ! J'suis super content de moi pour le coup. Ah oui et après, j'ai dîné avec les boys au coin du feu et même si 'y avait pas de hamburgers, c'était très sympa ! Et puis je suis allé me coucher juste après pour être en super forme le lendemain ! Voilà !"

"Un instant, America-san." Intervint Japon qui n'avait fait qu'écouter attentivement jusque là. Un détail sembla l'avoir frappé. "Roshia-san a dit tout à l'heure que vous vous êtiez croisés. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mentionné ?"

"Ah, ça ? Parce que c'était encore vachement tôt dans la soirée, t'sais ! Les premières étoiles sortaient à peine..." Amérique repensa soudain à Angleterre et son étoile filante sur la tête et se mit à rire, voulant partager cette histoire avec ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant ici.

"D'ailleurs, à propos d'étoile ! Faut absolument que je vous raconte ce qui s'est passé hier soir avec England, c'est à mourir !"

"Igirisu-san et... des étoiles ? J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre."

"Je suis perdu aussi. Amerika, tu as aussi vu England hier soir ?! Mais combien de personnes as tu croisé à la fin ?"

"Dude, j'suis allé voir tout le monde ! L'histoire avec England était trop énorme pour ne pas la partager !"

"Quelle histoire, 'tain d'merde ?!"

"Ha ha ! Vous devinerez jamais: Y'avait England qui était encore en train de me bassiner avec ses leçons de morale interminables et ça faisait blabla blabla blablabla... et puis tout à coup 'y a eu comme un sifflement et -BAM ! Une étoile, j'vous le jure, une vraie shooting star se crash dans la tête d'England et le mets K.O ! C'était tellement cool et fun que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller le raconter à tout le monde ! Ah la vache, qu'est ce que j'ai rigolé !"

Allemagne et Japon échangèrent un bref regard puis se mirent à fixer l'américain aux traits russes avec un air de pitié. On pouvait clairement lire leurs pensées: Pauvre garçon. Il a perdu la tête. Mais contre toute attente, c'est Romano qui en quelque sorte, le défendit.

"Hé ! Attends une minute ! Ton histoire ressemble vachement à celle que m'a raconté mon crétin de frère ! Oy, Veneciano ! Répète ce que tu m'as raconté hier !"

"Ah, c'est vrai, tu as raison Fratellone !" S'exclama le cadet italien en faisant enfin le lien avec les deux affaires. "Hier soir, je m'étais perdu en cherchant un p'tit coin et au bout d'un moment je me suis retrouvé dans les buissons juste à côté de la tente del Signore Inghilterra. J'ai su que c'était la sienne parce qu'il parlait fort et qu'il n'avait pas l'air content, comme d'habitude. Evidemment, j'ai eu peur et en voyant les étoiles, j'ai prié très très fort pour qu'il tombe malade et que je n'ai pas à me battre contre lui... et alors là, il y a eu un miracle ! Une étoile est tombée en plein dans sa tente et l'a assomé ! J'étais si content que je me suis mis à sautiller partout, et sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais de retour à mon campement où Romano m'attendait. Je lui ai raconté ce qui s'est passé, et on a fait la festa !"

Allemagne se frappa le front. C'était du Italie tout craché ! Mais les deux histoires concordent au moins, et il sentait qu'il tenait une piste.

"Ha ha ha ! Je me rappelle ! Tu te croyais caché mais on te voyait très bien et on entendait que toi, Italy ! J'arrive toujours pas à croire que ton voeu s'est réalisé juste sous mes yeux, c'était awesome !"

"C'est fou quand même. Quand tu m'as raconté ça, Amérique, j'avais pris ça pour de la rigolade. Je n'imaginais pas que tu étais sérieux..."

"What ? Tu m'avais pas cru, France ? Pas cool, mec !"

"Difficile d'en vouloir à France, da."

"What's that supposed to mean ?!"

"Ufufu~"

"Don't 'Ufufu' me !"

"Messieurs, s'il vous plaît. Ne nous dispersons pas. Nous sommes si prêts du but !"

"Ah, Japon. Loués soient tes talents de diplomates." Lui glissa Allemagne à voix basse avec un sourire reconaissant, auquel le nippon répondit par un hochement de tête courtois.

"En effet. Il y a définitivement un lien entre cette étoile filante et notre situation." Pourquivit l'allemand. "Mais lequel ? Dès que nous le saurons, nous pourrons probablement trouver le moyen de nous sortir de cette crise."

"Moi je dis qu'il faut retrouver ce maudit buveur de thé ! Tout ça c'est sa faute, c'est évident !"

"Hey hey, va pas plus vite que la musique, bro ! England a déjà dit qu'il n'y était pour rien dans tout ça."

"Et tu l'as cru ?" Fît Romano avec dédain.

"Carrément !" Affirma avec le jeune homme avec un ton sans équivoque. "England est peut-être beaucoup de choses mais c'est pas un fucking menteur; il aurait jamais fait ça."

L'italien croisa les bras et détourna la tête avec arrogance, pas convaincu le moins du monde mais n'osait répliquer à cette déclaration proclamée avec tant de fermeté que c'en était un peu intimidant.

Russie en profita pour mettre son grain de sel.

"Quand bien même, notre camarade anglais serait sûrement de bon conseil à la lumière de ces nouveaux rebondissements, qu'en pensez-vous, da ?"

"Si !" Répondit l'Italie du nord tandis que tous les autres hochaient la tête.

"I've got just the thing !" Lança joyeusement Amérique à l'assemblée, brandissant du même coup un talkie-walkie.

"Heroe à Eyebrows, Heroe à Eyebrows, tu me reçois ?"

Un peu de friture sur la ligne, mais quasiment aussitôt, une réponse claire et limpide.

"5/5... Heroe." La voix de France. Mais avec un fort accent britannique et une prononciation anglaise parfaite. Cela ne pouvait être qu'Angleterre.

"Eyebrows, on a une piste. On pense que c'est l'étoile filante qui s'est écrasée sur toi hier soir qui est la cause de tout ça. Ton avis ?"

"... C'est possible, Heroe. Si c'est vraiment le cas alors cela veut dire que une ou plusieurs personnes ont sollicité son pouvoir."

"Solliciter..."

"... son pouvoir ?" Répétaient Japon, Allemagne, et France.

"Comment ?" Le pressa Amérique davantage.

"Je ne sais pas ! Avec un rituel... ou une incantation... une prière ou un souhait, que sais-je moi ?!"

"Oh allez, t'as sûrement de meilleures idées !"

"Attendez !" S'exclama France avec assez de force pour capter l'attention de tout le monde. "C'est ça ! Voilà le lien que nous cherchions !"

"Que voulez-vous dire, France-san ?"

"La clé de tout ça, c'est le souhait ! Le souhait que Italie a fait à l'étoile filante ! D'ailleurs, moi aussi j'en avais fait un après avoir rencontré Amérique hier !"

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plutôt ?!" S'énerva Allemagne.

"Je ne pensais pas que c'était important, pardis !"

"Oy... moi aussi j'en ai fais un... !" Réalisa Romano. "J'ai souhaité que Veneciano et moi, on n'ai pas à se battre contre le sale bu-... je veux dire, el signore Inghilterra pour aussi longtemps que possible."

"Ca alors, c'est donc ça ? Chacun de vous à fait un souhait à l'étoile filante ?" Questionna le germanique avec une expression incrédule.

"No/Nyet, pas moi !" Dirent Amérique et Russie à l'unisson. L'un lança un regard noir et l'autre sourit aimablement.

"Et toi, Eybebrows ?" Demanda Amérique à travers le talkie-walkie.

"Négatif. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !"

"Alors ça ne tient pas debout..." Fît Allemagne d'une petite voix, au bord du désespoir. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce casse-tête.

Chacun l'imita à sa manière. Ils avaient été si sûrs d'être près du but, mais voilà que le destin s'était acharné contre eux. Que faire, maintenant ?

"Eyebrows à Heroe ! Eyebrows à Heroe !"

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je t'appelle comme ça ?"

"C'est pas le moment ! On a un problème...Krrr... Krr...Belarus...Tssszt."

Et puis plus rien, silence radio total.

"Oh non, le contact a été coupé ! England a l'air d'avoir des ennuis !" S'alarma Amérique.

"Est ce qu'il a dit... B-B-Belarus... ?" Begaya Russie, soudain très pâle.

"Je l'ai entendu. Ainsi que le nom de Chûgoku-san. Quelque chose a du arrivé dans votre campement."

"Alright ! Le héros à la rescousse, yeah !"

"Allez-y. Notre temps ici est écoulé de toute façon. Vous pouvez reprendre Fra-"

WEEEEST !

Une voix familière appelait dans la forêt, toute proche.

"Mon frère est là !" S'affola Allemagne. "Vite, déguerpissez !" Lança t-il à l'adresse des alliés.

On ne se fit pas le dire deux fois. Les Alliés partirent sans demander leur reste, et France avec eux.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEST !

"Nous sommes là !" Répondit enfin l'allemand, avant de murmurer à ses collègues de se préparer pour ce qui allait suivre.


End file.
